bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chariztioise/Summoner's School - Fight X: Learning about another world
Summoner's School: Fight X: Learning about another world. This story isn't perfectly based on the story of Brave Frontier, infact, this is fairly different. It's following it, but in a different way. "So yeah guys, I found this book, must be a diary, after all there is a lock on it." I said. I'm Alex, a normal guy, I'm a University student at Nakadera academy. I'm a member of the Combat club, where we can have weapons and fight. This school is incredibly weird, but still. All my friends are in it. We each weild a different weapon. I chose a scythe. Also, we can be in multiple clubs if we can, that's the only club I'm in though. My magic happens to be dark. Magic's normal for us, after all we don't die that easily then. "Where'd you find it? Actually, the owner's probably looking for it. Go tell someone about it aside from us." Miles replied. One of my two best friends. He has blond hair and and a black jacket with red lining. He has black slacks, and red shoes. In the combat club, he chose the classic sword and sheild. His magic is fire. "Maybe we should open it, we may find clues to the owner." Altair suggested. Altair has blue hair, and a blue school uniform. Seem's like he's always hiding something though. Anyways, Altair's weapon of choice is a spear. Altair uses ice magic. The clubs he's in is the Combat club, and astronomy club. "But that's invading their privacy, we shouldn't open it!" Miles replied. "Class is starting, let's just go." So a few hours passed, school ended. Great thing about being in the combat club, is you can go whenever you want and carry weapons on combat. Let's be honest, this school is weird as hell. I decided to leave without them earlier. I went to where I found the book, in a few hours I found a key. I tested if the key would work. Because it fit, I took it home, so I ouldn't get caught. On the cover, it said nothing. So I had to open it to see what's in it. Inside, I found pictures of people, and notes about a place called Grand Gaia and Ishgria. It also had methods to summon them... I decided to go outside and test it, with the person, Inferno Princess Alice. I cast the spell, I waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. I went to bed, expecting nothing to really happen. By next morning daily routine, all that stuff, until I got attacked. By this scythe weilding chick that looked like the girl I summoned, I dodged 3 times, until Miles came in. "Pyrus Splatter!" Miles yelled, that was his, well, special attack, his sword shot out flames as he spun in a circular motion. There's a chance you'll get Ink poisoning from it. "Midnight Stride!" I yelled. My special attack, I seal their special attacks and deal some pretty nice damage. "Tsk, guess your worth it to be my summoner..." The girl yelled. She disappeared, I checked my phone by instinct and found a new App. The Summoner app. I tapped units, and saw three pictures. Under the pictures were names, Frosty, Inferno Princess Alice, and Light Legend Atro. "I also got that app..." Miles said. His phone only had three pictures, Ice Legend Selena, and Pumburkiny, with a grayed out picture of Angelic Paladin Will. Thinking of the devil, he appeared. "Tsk, can't get a break!" I yelled. Although, Miles seemed calm, infact he pulled out his phone. I realized what he was doing, he tapped the Summon button. "Selena, I need your help!" Miles summoned her. I followed his lead. "Alice, Atro, Miles can't do this alone!" I summoned both of them. Except, someone else was there instead of Atro. Apparentlly, I just got a new unit, Frolic Emperor Kira, I don't know where he came from, but he's gonna help me. It was a 5 v 1, we were ready. Positioning Incase your curious: Top Left: Artistic Flame Miles|Top Right: Ice Legend Selena Leader: Kira, Friend Leader: Selena Middle Left: Frolic Emperor Kira|Middle Right: Nobody Bottom Left: Midnight Blade Alex|Bottom Right: Inferno Princess Alice "Overdrive Selena!" Miles yelled. A red aura glew around Selena for a second, and she began taking less damage from Will. "Albion!" Will yelled. We took insane damage, but were still standing. "White World!" Selena yelled. That attack did at least half his health. "Apployon Deluge!" Alice yelled. In those two attacks we recovered all the health we lost. "Adversus!" Kira yelled. Dealing heavy damage to will, perfectly enough for Miles and I to finish them. "Pyrus Splatter!" Miles yelled. "Midnight Stride!" I yelled, barely enough to finish him. "Guess I made the right choice in my summoner..." Will said, he faded away, but then his picture went into color on Miles' phone. We decided to read the book, and learned everything we needed to know, apparently, Miles found a way into Grand Gaia as I had found the book. We headed there directly after school. "Baruria..." I said. There I found a girl, alone, Miles and I ran up to her, she had rainbow hair... Miles thought it was natural while I said it was dyed. "Who are you guys? New summoners?" The girl said. "Yeah... more or less, but who are you?" Miles said. "I'm Tillith, the goddess of this gate." She replied. I ended up explaining everything. She gave us something a guy named Noel was working on, a Mini-Gate, it works like a normal gate apparently. "Hey, who the hell are you two! I'm not allowed to let her get hurt, so get ready!" A man with green hair yelled, wow, he's ripped, his abs even broke metal, I became jealous for a second but Miles and I got ready to fight. So, this part is over, I know it's not the best, but tell me what you think and how I can improve, info on Miles and Alex will be availible here when it's ready. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts